Alternate Dimensions: Fear Incarnated, the Chosen One
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: A boy from our realm, chosen to replace Ash as the Chosen one. What would he do in this unfamiliar world with nothing but the false memories of the one he replaced? Please read, rate and review.


I stared at my homework. 'Nah, not going to do it.' I thought, deciding to go dig out my old Pokemon Fire Red and play that. It is a very difficult game that I struggled with when I bought it, since there were no clues to what was required to be done. I only finished it with guides and playthroughs on YouTube years later. I found it, along with my old GameBoy Advance. I made a new game, ignoring the bugging sensation of the loss of progress. I spamed the B button and skiped the intro, after like two to three minutes. I remembered the Anime's first season, and joked to myself, "Would be funny if that had mixed elements of Fire Red. Ash would throw his Pokeballs out of the window no time flat."

I reached the character building part. 'Boy, definately, name... How about Kyofu?' I thought, while pressing the buttons. Just as it reached the part where the character was shrinking, a bright light came out of the game console, blinding my eyes. I covered them, but the light was still bright. After a few seconds, the light died down. "Whew. That was weird." I said, before realising that I was not in my room anymore. I deadpanned at the black void around me. "This is karma for writing all those Original Characters going into different verses, isn't it?" I said to myself bluntly. Then, a white flash appeared in front of me, revealing Ho-Oh, Diagla, Palkia, Arceus and Giratina. They stared down on me. "Well, good luck to me." I muttered. Dialgia laughed. "We aren't here to hurt you. We came to retrieve you as our Chosen One." Ho-Oh explained. "That's good. But why so dramatic with the lights?" I asked. Palkia looked sheepish. "Young one, you would be transported to Pallet Town for your journey, and your mind would have the experiences of you being there since you, or that universe's you were born, to prevent suspicion." Arceus said wisely. "And I would be helping you." Giratina said. "Well... This is a lot to take in... But okay anyways." I said. Right after that, Ho-Oh grabbed me with his talons and I blacked out.

I woke up on a bed, with a letter explaining what I was suppose to do. First, I had to get a Pokemon from Prof. Oak, or Oak as 'I' call him. Then I get to explore a few days, before reaching Viridan City for my first Gym battle. This would progress until I beat the Elite Four and Champion, before heading to Sinnoh. I nodded in my head, making a memo in my PokeGear. I left the house, which was going to be on sale for me to get money, and since it had no more practical use for me. As I walked to Oak's Lab, I notice that my PokeGear had all my favourite songs from my MP3 player. Silently thanking the Legendaries, I took out the earphones from my bag and plugged them in. I started shuffling my songs in random. Just as I reached the Lab, Gary was in front with his car. "There's no practical use in wasting money on a car if you're a Trainer." I muttered while shaking my head. The fangirls' screeches were ignored completely, like Gary's bitching,as I walked in. "Morning Kyofu!" Oak greeted. "Morning. Are there anymore Pokemon avaliable?" I asked. He nodded his head as he passed me a Pokeball. I threw it in the air. A shiny Ralts came out, making Oak frown. "No, I remember taking the normal one." He muttered while looking for it. The Ralts landed in my arms, looking at me. I notice that it was female due to its appearance, and that it was silver and emerald, instead of the usual white and green. I looked up and saw Oak searching for the one he intended to give me. "It's okay. I can take her instead." I said. He looked at me. "Are you sure, Kyofu?" He asked. I nodded as I took the Pokedex and PokeBalls. "Very. And thanks for taking care of me all these years, Oak." I said with a smile, before leaving, Ralts' still in my arms.

I deadpanned at Gary still there, boasting about his Pokemon, which was a Charmander. I snorted. 'Pfff... Of course he would choose a Fire-Type.' I thought. Ralts looked up from my arms and I heard it say, "Pompus humans." I was shocked, but then Gary turned around and saw us. "Ha! You got a mere Ralts! Not matter, even if it is shiny, it can't beat my Charmander!" He boasted. The Ralts in my arms fumed silently. I ignored him, and left for Viridan City, planning on catching a few Bug types on the way. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Gary shouted, like a spoiled brat. 'No thanks. You would challenge me into a battle, which I will lose cause I'm not even familiar with my Pokemon!' I shouted in my head. Just as I left town, I found a clearing and sat down with Ralts in front of me. "Okay, first thing, how do I understand you?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I don't know either. But that's a good thing, no?" She asked. I agreed with her. I took out a pack of PokeBlocks that I made before leaving, and gave her some of my own recipe, or the Kyofu that had lived here before I came and 'stole' his body. 'This is going to take a while to get used to.' I thought, as I took a bit of a sandwich of berries. Just then, a Caterpie crawled to us. "Um, sorry to bother you, Ralts; but could you ask your partner to give us some food?" It asked. I smiled. "Do you need some food, little guy?" I asked him as I held out a palm full of Pecha Berries for him. He looked shocked. "How-how do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked. I shrugged. "Search me. But I'm glad I can." I said vaguely, absent mindedly noting that no one was around. The Caterpie showed us where his starving friends were, and I gave them some Berries, just enough to last them a few days. "Thank you, human! I would like to join you, but as you can see..." It trailed off, looking at it's friends. I smiled. "No problem. Just try not to get caught." I teased. I heafted Ralts up on my shoulder as we left. "You know, I should really name you. How about Tsuki?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Anything goes." She said simply. I chuckled at that. As we walked into Viridan Forest, I saw the same Caterpie we found following us. "Finally, you stopped." He stopped for a breath of air. "I would like to join you!" He said, almost pleadingly. I was shocked. "How about your friends?" I asked. He looked down sadly. "One of them was caught, and the rest ran when a flock of Spearow came down." He said dejectedly. I smiled as I squatted down to rub his head. "It's okay. Maybe we might meet your friends later, but I can't make sure that happens. So, you still want to join us?" I asked, making sure that he knew what he was doing. "Yes, I'm sure. I saw how you treated your Ralts, that's why I came out to you." He admitted sheepishly. I laughed as I took out a Pokeball and placed it on the grassy floor in front of the Caterpie. "Whenever you're ready." I said. He tapped his head without hesistation on the button, effectively capturig him. I released him as I knew not all Pokemon like being inside. He crawled on to my unoccupied shoulder. "Well, word in advance, I need you to evolve soon, so I will train the both of you very hard, okay?" I asked. Tsuki and the Caterpie nodded. "And for you, I'll be naming you Gen, okay?" I asked my Caterpie. He nodded.

++Two days later++

I had evolved Tsuki into a Kirlia and Gen into a Butterfree. Gen would hover around me as we walked, or until he was tired, and Tsuki claimed my right shoulder as her personal seat. I, on the other hand, had trained with them, physically. I would test Gen's and Tsuki's speed by playing tag with them. Only rule was that no climbing of trees. We were only a few meters from Viridan City, but we sat on a tree branch eating lunch. I ate a few Cheri Berry, while they ate an Oran Berry. I abstained from meat once I saw a menu. 'Taurus steak, Pidgey stew, hell no.' I thought. Just as we finished, I saw Ash and Misty walking under us. Deciding to scare them, I shouted, "Hey Ash! Who's your girlfriend?" They both blushed Voltorb red and stuttured. I chuckled with my Pokemon."Joking, but you work fast. A Pikachiu already?" I said, noting the Yellow Mouse Pokemon. Ash sighed in relief of the change of subject. "He is my starter Pokemon, but he wouldn't listen." Ash whined. I smiled as Tsuki and Gen rested on my shoulders. "Well, technically, it's your fault for not treating him well." I said while lightly scratching him under the belly, elicting a "Chiaaa..." from Pikachiu. I smiled as I passed him a Pecha Berry, which he took and devoured it quickly. I frowned. "Didn't you feed him?" I asked Ash. "I did! But he did not want to eat!" He protested. I glared at him. "Let me guess, you gave him just regular Pokemon food?" I questioned, causing him to look down while muttering a 'sorry'. I shook my head as I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it the recipe for my custom Pokemon food and PokeBlocks, and passed it to him. "Make sure you follow these instructions, and use only fresh Berries." I stated as I passed the piece of paper to him. He took it gently like it was a ancient relic that contained Legendaries. "Oh. My. God!" He screamed, making Misty look at me expectantly.

I sighed as I explained to her. "My Pokemon food is the favourite Pallet Town's most fussy Pokemon, who wouldn't touch regular Pokemon food with out drop kicking it a few continents away." I said, while recounting the times I, or Kyofu, saw that Charizard burning people on the face. Misty looked like she expected more. "And it was rated the best by the world most famous Pokemon Counisuers." Ash continued. Her jaw dropped. I shrugged as I made some more for her to use. Tsuki laughed at this. "Oh my Arceus this is too good to pass up on. " She said as she used her psychic powers to 'screenshot' that face. Gen finished his lunch and flew up to Pikachiu, playing with him. I smiled as the two were playing tag, with Gen on all his feet. Tsuki had finished too, so I decided it was time to go. "Alright. Good to see you again Ash. Make sure to use protection." I teased a little more as I stood up and left, Gen trailing behind and Tsuki on my shoulder. Ash and Misty was left sputtering and blushing madly. I shook my head at the two's reaction as I reached Pewter City. I strolled to the Pokemon Center. "So, what after this?" Tsuki asked. I shrugged. "Vist Museum then Gym. Okay?" I asked the two. They both agreed. As I walked to the Gym, a nearby splash got my attention. I looked towards the river close by and saw a Magikarp with a Feebas. "What the hell? Feebas shouldn't be here." I muttered as I approached them. The two were injured and bleeding badly, so I scooped them up in my hands and ran to the Pokemon Center, ignoring the blood and them moving profusely. As I ran, Tsuki spoke to them and reassured them that I was just going to help heal them. As I reached the Pokemon Center, I shouted. "Nurse Joy! I need medical attention for some Pokemon!" A Chansey ran up to me with a trolley like thing, Nurse Jly behind it. "I found these two bleeding on the river shore." I explained as the Chansey dashed off with the two to heal them. Nurse Joy nodded as she went to check on them, leaving me alone with my Pokemon. I sat down with Gen on my left shoulder and Tsuki on my lap. I sighed. "I really hope those two will make it." I muttered. If those two died, I will be guilty for the rest of my life.

After two hours

Nurse Joy came out of the operation room. "Congratulations, your Pokemon are safe and healthy." She said. I frowned slightly. "They aren't mine. The are wild." I explained again. She was shocked. "Not many people would save a Magikarp if it was badly injured, unless its their own. And even those people are rare." She said in surprise. I shrugged. "Just did what anyone would do." I stated as the same Chansey brought the two fish Pokemon out. I cradled the two again and walked towards the exit. "Hey! Where are you going?" Nurse Joy asked. I shouted back as I left. "Bringing these two back!"

I placed the two back in the water. The two swimmed energatically around. "Thank you human!" The Magikarp said. I smiled. "As long as you are alright." The Magikarp left with a school of its kind, while the Feebas was still looking at me. "Could I follow you? I promise I would be much help!" He said. I shrugged. "If you want to. And you can leave if you want." I said as I placed a Pokeball at the edge of the water. He tapped the button with his tail, catching himself. I smiled as I sat down looking at the other Pokemon swimming around as I released the Feebas I caught. "I need to name you." I muttered to myself. Tsuki smiled. "You do that to all your Pokemon." She said before giggling. I shrugged. "How about, Mizu?" I asked him. He nodded. "That's a great name!" He said. I smiled again as I stood up. "Well, looks like the trip to the Museum is canceled." I joked as the sun was about to set. I walked towards the gym, Ash coming out of it happily with Misty. I nodded at them as I entered. "Hey Gym leader!" I shouted, catching Brock's attention. "I wish to challenge you." I said bluntly. He agreed to it and sent out a Geodude. I sent Gen to fight the rock Pokemon. "Alright, challenger takes first move." He said. 'Oh... You're gonna regret that.' I thought. "Gen, use Gatakiriba combo!" I shouted, making Brock look confused. Gen flew up high, before nose diving at Geodude with a Double team, making it seemed like he cloned himself, and all of the copies used Absorb on Geodude, weakening it by a lot, before getting hit by multiple Aerial Aces. Knocked clean out, I say. Brock was shocked at this, but sent out his Onix anyways. I frowned at this. "Gen, return." I said as he flew back to my side. "Tsuki, your turn." I said as she sauntered to the battlefield. Brock looked confused again. "Why don't you stick with your Butterfree?" He asked. I shrugged. "I need the rest of my pokemon train for the next Gym too, ya'know?" I stated matter of factly. He sweatdropped as the Onix started to cower a little under Tsuki's gaze. I chuckled. "Don't worry. Tsuki is a very strong Kirlia, so it's alright for a Onix to fear it." I said as Tsuki bowed to the Onix and Brock. "Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry but I would need to knock you out." She said as she used Confusion on Onix, making it dizzy while Brock ordered it to use headbutt. It slammed it's head on the floor, far fron Tsuki, and knocked itself out. Brock gaped at this, before tossing me a badge. "Thanks. Oh and your next challenger is probably a pompus asshole. Make sure you beat him up badly if he is." I said as I left with Gen and Tsuki.


End file.
